1. Field Of The Invention
The invention is concerned with an air to air cooling and heating system for the interior of a building, particularly an inside self-contained system utilizing indoor and outdoor air condensor/evaporators within a single housing.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Self-contained, interior heating and cooling systems have been utilized in the past as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,644,759 and 4,598,558. Such devices are commonly referred to as interior heat pumps and have been used for many years with varying degrees of success. In recent years, costs of labor and maintenance have escalated and such self-contained units must be readily serviceable at usual rates to remain competitive in the marketplace. Repairmen have been aware for many years that service can be accomplished quicker in most instances, inside an equipped shop as opposed to attempting major repairs within the owner's home or building. In self-contained air conditioning (heating and cooling) systems, problems often exist with either the indoor air condensor/evaporator coil, the outside air condensor/evaporator coil or the compressor. These elements require most of the expensive, time consuming maintenance although electrical circuit failures, while equally as important, can usually be corrected at the job site with relatively small, simple test and repair equipment.
Thus, with an understanding of the disadvantages and problems associated with repairing self-contained heat pump systems, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a self-contained heating and cooling system for the interior air of a building which includes an easily removable chassis which includes the indoor air condensor/evaporator, the outdoor air condensor/evaporator and the compressor.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a self-contained heating and cooling system in which a single repairman can remove the chassis and service or exchange for a replacement chassis in a matter of minutes.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a self-contained heating and cooling system which includes a removable chassis having quick disconnect electrical connectors.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a removable chassis having opposingly mounted indoor and outdoor air condensor/evaporators.
It is also an objective of the present invention is to provide a self-contained heating and cooling system which provides within a single housing, a pair of blower fans which are positioned vertically above, respectively of the indoor and outdoor condensor/evaporators.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a self-contained heating and cooling system in which the removable chassis includes a sealing flange and bulkhead for cooperatively engaging a housing flange and bulkhead which, by respectively mating, prevents an air flow between the outdoor air condensor/evaporator and the indoor air condensor/evaporator.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a self-contained heating and cooling system which can be modified for various temperature conditions or desires of the purchaser.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation of the invention is presented below.